


Gods At War

by Vegorott



Category: Marvel
Genre: Fighting Greeks monsters, Love Triangle, M/M, realms mashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2020-08-10 07:07:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20131342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vegorott/pseuds/Vegorott
Summary: It all starts when Peter is heading home and a strange lightning storm goes off, showing the clashing of two realms and now the Greek Gods are in their world. While everyone tries to figure out how to send them back, Loki finds themself stuck in a love war between the God of Music and A Sorcerer.





	1. Greeting The Greeks

Peter Parker walked down the sidewalk towards his house, head bobbing to the music that was playing through his headphones. He pulled out his phone and checked on a few messages, most of them being notifications from games on his phone and mentions of Spider-Man on the news, nothing too thrilling. The past few weeks have been pretty chill, he’s only had to stop one robbery and nothing else. It was kind of nice to have some time to relax and catch up on schoolwork without stress. But things were starting to get a little boring compared to what he had gotten used to. Peter didn’t want the world to be in danger or anything, he just wanted to find a reason to hang out with other Superheros. Maybe they could have a banquet. 

A wave of regret went down Peter’s spine as his senses went off at the same time as a large clap of thunder filled the air and a circle of lightning formed in the sky. 

“Thor?” Peter said out loud, assuming that he had something to do with it, being the God of Thunder and all. “Oh boy!” Peter started to take off when he saw something fall from the lightning circle and fly down. So much for catching up on homework. Peter’s phone went off and saw that Tony Stark was calling. “Hi, Mr. Stark,” Peter said as he answered, feeling his Spider Suit coming out and covering him, leaving his head exposed. 

“I’m guessing you saw that too,” Tony said. “I’m on my way with Steve and Thor will probably beat all of us there. Stay back until you see us.” 

“Uh-huh.” Peter’s head was now covered. 

“Peter, wait,” Tony warned.

“I’ll see you there, Mr. Stark.”

“Peter!” Tony was hung up on and Peter shot out some webs so he could move faster, using the streetlamps to launch him through the air. 

“Hey, Loki. What are you doing here?” Peter asked after landing deep into a forest, letting the helmet fold in so his head was exposed once more. “How did you beat all of us?”

“I knew he was going to land here,” Loki stated, arms crossed as he looked at the hole in the ground. 

“He?” Peter went to look closer, but Loki grabbed the back of his ‘collar’, holding him back. “I wanna look at-” Peter stopped when something jumped out of the hole. “Thor?” 

“Don’t compare me to that.” Thor scoffed as he landed next to his sibling. “I’m much better than that.” 

“I was going to ask when you got the beard.” Peter slipped out of Loki’s hold and started to go towards the stranger but Thor grabbed him this time and pulled him back and behind the two. “You guys suck.” Peter pouted. 

“I’m not going to hurt him.” The stranger, a large man with a thick beard and curly, blonde hair that went to his shoulders, he also wore a white robe that went down to the floor. 

“That’s not the only thing we’re worried about.” Loki huffed. “What are you doing in this realm?”

“I wish I could tell you. One moment I’m arguing with my father and the next, We’re falling from the sky.” The man pointed up. 

“We?” Thor and Loki said. 

“Apollo’s with me, he’s probably waiting for a moment to make a dramatic entrance.” 

“Well, now I can’t.” A young man huffed as he walked out of the hole. 

“Wait, did he say Apollo? Like, Greek God, Apollo?” Peter went on his toes to look over Loki’s and Thor’s shoulders. 

“The one and only.” The young man, Apollo, bowed. He had a soft beauty to his face and his hair was short with curls as well, much like the other man’s and wore a similar style robe, but it was much shorter.

“I see you’ve made a name for yourself, son.” The man chuckled.

“Son? Like, you’re child son?” The man nodded at Peter’s question. “You’re Zeus! Holy! Guys, it’s Zeus!” Peter squeezed himself between Thor and Loki. “That’s so cool, he’s like the God of Gods!” 

“Excuse me?” Loki asked, placing his hands on his hips while Thor crossed his arms. 

“I mean, for the Greeks. You guys are cool too. You’re all Norse-y.” Peter awkwardly laughed and rubbed the back of his neck. Apollo walked past Peter and went up to Loki, taking his hand and bowing a little. 

“Loki, right?” Apollo pressed a kiss to Loki’s knuckles. “It’s a pleasure to meet you beyond hearing.” Loki only made a face and took his hand back. 

“I’ve heard plenty about you, I’m not in the mood to become a tree anytime soon.” Loki turned his head away as Apollo straightened back up. 

“That’s harsh, Loki,” Peter said. “It’s not his fault that Eros-”

“I don’t need a history lesson.” Loki rubbed his temple with a hand. “What I need is for you two to go back to your realm.” 

“I would gladly leave, but I don’t know how,” Zeus said. “Can’t fix something you don’t know how it happened.” 

“So much for waiting for us,” Tony said as he flew in, Steve coming in right behind him. 

“Do you have another brother?” Steve asked, pointing at Zeus. 

“Don’t compare me to him.” Zeus and Thor said together. 

“So, what’s going on?” Tony asked.

“Olympus has fallen!” Peter shouted, punching both hands in the air. There was a pause as everyone looked at him. “It’s-It’s the Greek Gods, they’re from Olympus and they fell from the sky, the-the movie ya know and...you guys aren’t fun.” 

“Greek Gods?” Steve looked at the two men. 

“Zeus, Apollo.” Zeis pointed at himself and then at his son. 

“Zeus? The Zeus?” Steve looked awestruck. “God of lightning, the God of Gods?” 

“Did everyone forget that Thor and myself are Gods as well?” Loki asked. 

“How could one forget such a beauty-”

“Do not touch me.” Loki held a finger in front of Apollo’s face. “I have standards.” 

“Whatever you say, horse-fucker.” Zeus chuckled.

“That is not true and you know it’s not!” Loki started for Zeus but Thor caught him, holding him back. “At least-” Thor slapped a hand over Loki’s mouth. 

“Let’s just figure out how to get you home,” Thor said with Loki struggling in his arms. 

“We can have them come to Stark’s Towers and stay there until we figure this out. If there’s been a split in the realms then we could get Stephen to come down and help. He’ll know best about that.” Tony said. “It shouldn’t take much time to-” Tony stopped when there was a whistling and another ball of something fell from the lightning circle. 

“I think that’s my wife,” Zeus said. 

“How do you know that?” Peter asked. 

“I just do.” 

“Looks like this just got a lot more complicated.” Tony sighed. 

“Latt one there is a rotten egg!” Peter shouted out before shooting some webs and swinging away. 

“Peter, wait!” Tony took off with his rockets and Steve just shook his head before running. 

“Guess I should make sure she’s okay,” Zeus said as he and Apollo levitated into the air. 

“Since when could you fly?” Loki asked while Thor started to spin his hammer around. 

“Would you care for a lift, dear?” Apollo asked. 

“No,” Thor answered for Loki before sending both of them flying. 


	2. A Snack

“Don’t do that again!” Loki snapped as he moved away from Thor. “Or at least give me a warning next time.” He added as his fixed his clothing. 

“Sorry, Apollo was giving you a look I didn’t like,” Thor said as Peter practically skipped in next to them. 

“He gives that look to anything that breathes, he’s like his father,” Loki said with a scoff. 

“What look?” Peter asked. “Are you talking about when Apollo was hitting on Loki?” He added as Tony joined them. “He thinks you’re a snack.” 

“A snack? Like he wants to eat me? I’d prefer that over wanting to be with me.” Loki said. 

“Not like food, like he likes you, he thinks you’re attractive, you’re a snack.” Peter held out the last word. 

“Why is Loki food?” Steve asked when he caught up, having only heard the last part. 

“Not like food!” Peter exclaimed. “All of you need to go on the internet at least once.” 

“Wait, I know this area.” Loki looked around. “This is close to my...please tell me it missed.” Loki ran off and had the others following him for a bit before he stopped. “You have to be kidding me!?” Loki shouted when he saw that his house had been crushed by a large, beige-colored, monster. 

“Zeus! Zeus, get it away from me!” A woman shouted from a tree branch, kicking her legs towards the monster that was pawing at her. “You’re not Zeus!”

“I’m dying my hair,” Thor grumbled. 

“Is that a cyclops?” Peter asked. 

“That’s a cyclops,” Zeus said as he and Apollo flew in. “And that’s Hera.”

“You riped my dress!” The woman, Hera, cried out before snapping off the end of the branch she was on. “It took three months for this to be sewn!” She screamed before bashing the branch against the cyclops’ face, making it fall back. 

“I’ll take him out.” Zeus held a hand up. There was a long pause as nothing happened. “I said, I’ll take him out.” There was another pause. “Lightning, hello?” Zeus snapped his fingers. “Why can’t I summon lightning?” 

“I have no light.” Apollo looked at his hands. “I can’t use the sun.” 

“Zeus!” Hera screamed. 

“I got this,” Thor said with a chuckle before leaping over to the cyclops. Thor easily climbed up the back of the cyclops and all it took was a strong hit to the top of the head to make it fall over dead. “Happens to the best of us,” Thor said with a smirk. 

“You said you had a friend, right? A Stephen? Can he bring out powers back?” Zeus asked going over to Tony. 

“You can fly, isn’t that a power?” Tony asked back. 

“I’d take using lightning over being able to fly anyway,” Zeus said. 

“My house.” Loki groaned as Thor helped Hera out of the tree and took to the group. “I just got the hardwood polished.” 

“Looks like I’m going to have to get another room ready,” Tony said. 

“What is going on, Zeus?” Hera asked, her brunette hair long enough to cover her chest with loose waves. 

“I wish I knew,” Zeus said with a shrug. 

“The lightning’s gone,” Peter said. “Do you think that means no one else will come through?” 

“Knowing life, no.” Tony shook his head. “We’ll head back to the tower, call the others and see what we can come up with to do for now.” 

“Aunt May’s calling...I’m so dead.” 

x~x~x

“I just got a hold of Stephen and he should be here soon,” Tony said as he sat himself down at a large, circular table, a glass of whiskey in hand. “Natasha, Bruce, and Clint all won’t answer their phone, good thing it’s not the end of the world or something.” 

“We’ll know if it is when Dr. Strange is here,” Steve said, sitting next to Tony. 

“His name is Dr. Strange?” Zeus asked as he sat down as well with Hers sitting next to him.

“He’s a doctor and his last name is Strange,” Tony stated. Loki and Thor sat down and when Apollo sat next to Loki, got up and moved to the other side of Thor. 

“Friday, make drinks for the others,” Tony said. “Just shout what you want and she’ll take care of it.” He added with a wave. 

“Water,” Steve said first. 

“Wine.” Apollo, Hera, and Zeus said together. 

“Ale,” Thor said. 

“We just announce our drink of choice?” Loki got a head nod from Tony. “Fine, chai tea, please.” 

“Can I get a Sprite?” Peter asked as he slid down a web from above, hanging above the middle of the table. 

“I thought I’d have another minute before you appeared,” Tony said and sat up. “What did you tell May?”

“That you’re taking me on a trip, don’t know how long it’ll take but I have to call every day,” Peter answered with a smile. 

“I’ve become his babysitter and alibi.” Tony took a swig of his drink. 

“And I was told I make dramatic entrances.” Stephen Strange stated as he walked in through a portal, catching Loki’s attention. 

“Hi, Dr. Strange.” Peter greeted before sliding down all the way, sitting on top of the table. 

“Get in a chair, kid.” Tony sighed. 

“Sorry.” Peter crawled over the table and sat down between Thor and Apollo. 

“So, what is this about the Greek Gods appearing?” Stephen asked. “Oh, and water.” He added before sitting next to Loki. “I’m guessing the three over there are the Greeks and you’re Loki.” Stephen turned towards Loki. “I’ve heard of you but I don’t think we’ve ever officially met.” Stephen held out a hand. “Pleasure to meet the God of mischief.” He said with a soft chuckle.

“Pleasure is mine.” Loki smiled back. 

“I need another whiskey.” Tony placed his empty glass down. “And yes, we have Greek Gods here, we have Norse Gods, I’m just waiting for Ra to come down and set me on fire with the sun.” 

“Which Gods do we have?” Stephen asked. 

“Zeus, Hera, and Apollo,” Steve answered. 

“Interesting. I’d love to ask some questions about the consistency of the mythos since there are parts that no one can agree on.” 

“You’ve never asked me questions about Norse mythology,” Thor said. 

“I haven’t seen any nine-legged horses, so I’m assuming there are some things wrong,” Stephen said with a wink at Loki.

“Why does everyone have to bring up the stupid horse thing?” Loki slumped down in his seat a little, cheeks going red. Peter was the only one that caught the look in Loki’s face and he started bouncing. 

“Sprite doesn’t have caffeine in it, right?” Tony asked as a mechanical cart came into the room with the drinks on them. 

“It does not,” Friday answered, pausing long enough for everyone to grab their drink. 

“I'm sure there isn't anything life-ending happening in the seams of realms but I'll check to be sure and look see if there’s a way to send them back to their realm,” Stephen said. “It’ll take some time to do both, so I hope we can get along.” 

“I doubt that,” Loki muttered under his breath. 


	3. Invite

“So, I was thinking that my birthday is in a few weeks.” Peter was now sitting next to Tony at the table, their little ‘meeting’ had ended and now everyone was just talking. 

“Sweet sixteen,” Tony said, debating on if he wanted to get a fourth drink or not, his head was getting a little dizzy. 

“I know what I want,” Peter said.

“Really?” Tony raised a brow. 

“I want a fancy dinner.” 

“A fancy dinner?” 

“Yeah, like, we all get dressed up and eat small foods and-”

“You want the Avengers there, don’t you?” Tony could read right through Peter’s plan. 

“Yes please.” Peter flashed a smile. “And if the Greeks Gods are still here...” Peter held out the word.

“Alright, I’ll see what I can do, kid.” Tony patted Peter on the shoulder. 

“Promise?” Peter leaned forward. 

“Promise,” Tony said, chuckling a little when Peter squealed. 

“Thank you, thank you!” Peter gave Tony a hug. 

“What did I promise?” Tony asked Steve when Peter took off. 

“Smart kid.” Steve chuckled. 

“I partake in magic as well.” Loki started, sitting on the edge of the table while Stephen stood in front of him, his legs were crossed and he held his cup of tea in his lap. 

“Oh? What kinds?” Stephen asked, his glass of water was on the table next to Loki. 

“Mostly illusions and medical.” Loki had a little smile when he said the last part. “I’m sure the medical aspect interests you, being a doctor and all.” 

“It does,” Stephen confirmed with a head nod. “Perhaps we should get together at a point and-”

“Loki! Loki!” Peter rushed over and grabbed Loki’s arm. “You’re gonna come to my birthday dinner, right?” 

“Your what?” Loki asked.

“My birthday is in a few weeks and Mr. Stark agreed to let me have a big fancy dinner and you’re invited,” Peter explained, eyes wide with hope. “Oh! And you’re invited too, Dr. Strange.” Peter added with a look over at Stephen. 

“I’ll try my best to attend, at least I have a warning this time,” Stephen said with a chuckle. Peter went back to looking at Loki and pouted out his lower lip. 

“I’ll see what I can do,” Loki said, flinching away when Peter hugged him in thanks. 

“Mr. Thor!” Peter released Loki and rushed off again. 

“He is certainly energetic.” Stephen chuckled. 

“He’s up to something.” Loki took a sip of tea. 

“What makes you think that?” 

“Why go out of his way to individually tell us when it sounds like it’s going to be a big and very planned out event?” Loki raised a brow. 

“Maybe there’s a chance he wants to tell certain people personally since he clearly adores all of you and it seems he has a close connection to you compared to the others,” Stephen suggested. 

“I don’t know why, but he has his way of making people care for him and, for some reason, I seem to be a favorite.” Loki was now watching as Peter talked with Thor, gesturing towards the Greek Gods as he spoke. 

“You do have a different kind of...aura to you.” Stephen had a little smirk on his lips. 

“Do I?” Loki smirked right back. “And what does that mean?” 

“It might be the magic, you could have cast a spell that makes others drawn to you.” 

“If I had that power, I’d send most people away.” Loki chuckled. “Sadly, it’s not one I was taught nor figured out on my own.” 

“Do you mind if I ask who taught you? Just, out of curiosity.” 

“My mother. She was very caring and kind to me and we bonded over our magical abilities.” Stephen caught the ‘was’ and changed the subject at the hint of sorrow in Loki’s eyes. 

“It was mentioned that a cyclops fell through, what I’m going to assume is a portal, and landed on your home.” Stephen couldn’t help but enjoy the scoff and eye roll Loki did. 

“I spend years perfecting that house and now it’s all gone to waste,” Loki complained. “But, yes, it’s corpse is still on top of it.” 

“I should go down and get a look at it, care to join?” Stephen stepped toward Loki and reached over him, placing his hand on his glass. “I’ll at least need some directions.” He added, staying close to Loki as he waited for an answer. 

“I might be able to squeeze you into my schedule.” Loki grinned. “And maybe some-” 

“You guys heading down to see the cyclops?” Apollo asked, causing Stephen to grab his glass and moved away while Loki just glared at the God. “I can help.”

“No thank you.” Loki placed his cup down and stood up. 

“They’re from my realm, I can help explain what all it does,” Apollo said to Stephen. 

“That is a good point.” Stephen finished off his drink and placed it back on the table, making sure to have a respectable distance between himself and Loki. “I’ll need as much information as possible to ensure that all is put together correctly and with little to no problems.” Stephen turned so was facing nothing. “Loki, do you mind putting a hand on my shoulder and thinking of where your house is?” 

“I can just fly us over.” Apollo offered as Loki did what Stephen asked. 

“This will be much faster,” Stephen started moving his hands into a circle and summoning a portal. 

“I’ll show you some healing spells if you teach me how to do that,” Loki said 

“We can work out a contract later.” Stephen chuckled as Loki walked over to the portal, stepping through without a second thought. Stephen gestured for Apollo to go in next and didn’t understand the look he received before Apollo went through the portal next. Stephen just shrugged it off and walked in next, closing the portal off but not fast enough to stop Peter from jumping through. 

“Tony.” Steve slapped Tony’s arm since he was having a, somewhat, conversation with Zeus. “Apollo, Loki, Dr. Strange, and Peter just left in a portal,” Steve said when Tony turned towards him.

“For fuck’s sake.” 


	4. Wrong Questions

Loki couldn’t stop the sigh that left his lips at the sight of his house, it wasn’t sad anymore it was more of an annoyance since he was going to have to take care of that at some point and it was more hassle than it was worth. 

“You go one ahead and look at the corpse, I’m going to check my house,” Loki said with a wave of his hand and walked away from Stephen and Apollo.

“So, tell me about the cyclops’, I’m assuming they're a breed or at least more than one.” Stephen went over to the corpse, hands behind his back as he observed. 

“Yeah, there’s a lot of them. All of them are big, one-eyed and beige.” Apollo followed Stephen with his arms crossed. 

“Anything else?” Stephen got to the head and saw the large dent on top, assuming that was the killing blow and with the burn marks around it, it had to be Thor as well. Zeus and Apollo are powerless, Tony would have more burning to it, Steve would have no burning, there were no webs to indicate it was Peter and Loki doesn’t seem to have any large, blunt weaponry on him. 

“They’re pretty dumb,” Apollo said with a shrug. Stephen turned and looked at him before turning back and rolling his eyes. 

“Why did you insist on coming with us if you’re unable to give me any useful information?” Stephen kept walking and Apollo caught up and stepped in front of him. 

“I noticed the way you and Loki were getting all buddy-buddy at the one guy's place.” 

“Tony Stark and what of it?” Stephen bent down and got a closer look at the cyclops’ eye. There was a powder-like substance in there, he should find a way to collect it so he could study it more. 

“Loki is a God.” Apollo held out the word as if Stephen would catch on. 

“And?” Stephen untied a small pouch he had tied to his belt, he picked a leaf off of the ground and used it to scoop some power into the pouch. 

“You are aware that Gods have a reputation for being a little...lenient with their romantic partners?” Apollo watched as Stephen straightened back up and raised a brow at him. 

“And you’re implying what, exactly?” Stephen asked. 

“I know that mortals are more picky about that kind of thing, wanting ‘the one’ for their limited life spans so I figured I’d warn you about-”

“Warn me?” Stephen let out a scoff and tied the pouch on his belt. “I’ve had romantic partners in the past, some only lasted a night, Loki’s past in that sense changes nothing of who he is, be it one or a million flings or loves.” Apollo made a face that said he wasn’t expecting Stephen’s reaction. “And, by your wording suggests, you’re interested in Loki yourself.” 

“I mean, have you seen him?” Apollo chuckled. 

“Have you spoken to him?” Stephen said back, making Apollo drop his smile. 

“Yes, I’ve spoken to him. I know who he is.” Apollo said in a mocking tone. 

“Then you know he is an adult that can make his own choices. Whether the feeling Loki and I had in the meeting room was something that’s for a night or a lifetime is something that only time will tell.” 

“When you’re done with that stick up your ass, can I borrow it to hit you on the head so you’ll talk normally?” Apollo gave Stephen a large, fake, smile. 

“There is nothing wrong with how I-” 

“My vase!” Loki’s happy cheer got the two to stop. They shared a look and went back around the cyclops’ corpse, seeing Loki standing in the middle of, what had previously been, his living room, using his sleeve to clean off a green, glass, vase. Loki sensed that he was being looked at and he cleared his throat when he realized the sound he had made. “It’s a one-and-only piece that was made by someone who had passed,” Loki explained. “I was worried it had been damaged.” Before any of them could say anything else, the corpse started to shift. 

“I thought it was dead,” Apollo said.

“It is,” Stephen confirmed.

“Then why is it moving?” Apollo gestured with both arms.

“I don’t know everything!” Stephen snapped. 

“Well, you sure act like it!” Apollo snapped back, their argument being cut short by the cyclops’ stomach suddenly blowing out. Stephen’s cape covered him while Apollo got the blood all over him. 

“Watch the vase!” Loki huffed, now surrounded by a group of what looked like women with wings instead of arms and claws for hands.

“Harpies!” Apollo shouted out as he and Stephen were ready to jump in to help, but when Loki started moving, they found themselves stuck. 

Loki threw his vase high up into the air and ducked down, avoiding getting clawed at by two harpies. He swung his foot around and knocked the two over. Loki rolled to his back and flipped himself back up, slamming his feet against the chest of a third harpy. He flicked his arms out and two blades popped out of his wrists. After a quick stab down, he crossed his arms over his chest and then swung them back out, slicing the blade across the first two harpies’ neck, sending them back down to the ground and gargling. A fourth harpy cried out and tried to attack on her own, but Loki caught her by the head and snapped her neck in one harsh twist, dropping her and returning the blades into his sleeves. Loki held his hands out and caught the vase, blowing off some dust before stepped off of the harpy he was still on. He went over to where Stephen and Apollo were standing, both of them with their jaws dropped. 

“I’m a God, did we forget that?” Loki winked as he used a hand to close Stephen’s mouth. “Peter, come out,” Loki called, moving away from the two and towards the trees. 

“That was so cool! With the blades and the-” Peter made a sound with his mouth and mimicked the neck-snapping Loki had done. “-like, that was so badass!” 

“You’re grounded,” Loki stated. 

“I-what?” Peter’s shoulders slump. “You can’t ground me.”

“But I can,” Tony said as he, Thor and Steve came into the area. “I look away for three seconds and everyone runs off.” 

“It wasn’t technically everyone,” Peter said. “Thor, Steve, Zeus, and Hera stayed.” 

“You’re grounded, grounded kids don’t sass.” Tony held a hand towards Peter, who just puffed out his cheeks in response. 

“I’ve found a strange substance in the cyclops’ eye that should be further examined. Stephen took off his pouch and handed it to Tony. “I’m going to go check on the seams of the realms real quick and I’ll return to the tower afterward.” 

“Guess we just have to sit around and wait for Mr. Magic-Man.” Apollo scoffed. 

“If you want to put your mind and body into the distortions of realities and experience over one million deaths in five minutes, you can be my guest.” Stephen gave Apollo the same fake smile Apollo had given him. “Then enjoy the cleanup.” Stephen summoned a new portal and left. 

“The vase didn’t break!” Thor shouted with excitement, getting everyone to look at him. “It’s a nice vase,” Thor added in defense. 


	5. Going Back

Loki woke up with a soft sigh, tempted to just drift back off to sleep but her mind was already starting to work. She should go back to her house and give it another look over, there had to be more there than just the vase. It had only been crushed. Her clothes should be fine, her books and maybe some other things. Now that they were sure there was nothing left since Tony made had the bodies removed from the area and taken away to be studied by himself and Stephen later. Peter would probably find a way into there as well but that was a problem for a different day. 

After finally making herself get up, she made her way over to a large closet and the slid open the door, getting greeted by a large variety of clothing that almost blinded her. She did not wear bright colors and that was all she could see. 

“There has to be more than this, I know Tony doesn’t wear pastels.” Loki started parted to hanging clothes in front of her and saw that the closet went a lot deeper than at first glance and the clothing got darker the further back it went. “Is there an easier way to get to those?” 

“Do you need help, Loki?” Friday asked, her voice coming from above Loki’s head. 

“I want to get to the darker colored feminine clothing and I don’t feel like going through a jungle.” Loki huffed. 

“Please take a step back and I can assist,” Friday said. “I don’t wish for you to get sucked in.” She added in explanation. Loki just shrugged and moved away from the closet, making a face of shock when the clothes started to move, adjusting so that the pastels were now gone and she was greeted with a display of darker tones colors of dresses, pants, skirts, shirts, blouses and even shoes. “Is there a special type of color scheme you’d like?” 

“Green, black, and gold.” Loki couldn’t help the little smirk that formed on her lips as the clothing moved once more and she had a perfect collection to pick from. “Where and when did Tony get these clothes?” She asked and went up to a black button-up blouse with gold accents. 

“Mr. Stark has a protocol for all of his spare rooms to be able to adjust for The Avengers’ basic needs, clothing being one of them.” 

“I’m not an Avenger,” Loki stated.

“He had a setting prepared for you by the request of Thor.” 

“Really?” Loki asked as she slipped the blouse off of the hanger. “That’s...nice.” Loki started to get changed. “Now I really need to get back to my house.” Loki tucked her shirt into the pair of black dress pants she was wearing and she walked over to the little dresser that had the vase from her house sitting on top. The vase was a very pretty one that was made for her a long time ago. It was strong and sturdy. Loki picked up the vase, kept on hand against the bottom and twisted it, pulling it apart and showing that the vase was, in fact, a little container. Loki reached in and pulled out a golden locket that was on a thin chain. She popped it open to show that there was a picture of Loki’s mother inside of it. The locket was made out of an impossibly strong metal so she knew it would never get damaged, but she still had to check on it on the occasion. 

Loki let out a sigh when there was a knock on the door. 

“Who is that?” Loki asked. 

“Apollo,” Friday responded. 

“Could you launch him away from my door?” Loki joked, putting the vase back together but keeping the locket out. 

“Okay.” Loki was going to question that before Apollo let out a shout and it was followed with a thump. 

“You didn’t.” Loki chuckled and went over to the door, opening it and peeking down the hallway, finding that Apollo was on the ground. 

“Who puts a catapult in the floor!?” Apollo asked loudly. 

“I think I could get used to staying here.” Loki laughed. “What did you need?” She asked as Apollo got up and went over to her. 

“I was going to ask what plans you had for the day,” Apollo said, following Loki into her room. “Wizard man isn’t back so I thought we could-”

“I’m heading back to my house and checking for anything salvageable.” Loki cut Apollo off, picking up a pair of black boots that had gold chains draped around the ankles. 

“At least you won’t get attacked by harpies this time.” Apollo chuckled. “I can come help, an extra pair of hands means more things can be carried.” 

“I could just bring Peter.” Loki slipped on the boots and went back to the dresser. “But he is grounded and I don’t want to listen to America scold me for going against Tony’s desition. So, fine. You can come.” Loki grabbed her locket and wrapped it around her neck, moving the clasp so it was to the side and she was able to close it on her own. “Friday, what kind of vehicles does Tony have here?” 

“All kinds. Basic cars, trucks, motorcycles-”

“Motorcycles?” Loki’s face lit up with a large smirk. 

“I don’t like that look,” Apollo said.

It wasn’t that much later when Apollo was screaming at the top of his lungs as he held on to Loki, the two flying through the forest on the motorcycle with Loki driving, her laughter muffled out by the helmet and Apollo’s voice. She easily maneuvered the bike around the trees and even made it so she could use some foliage to launch them into the air for a second, cheering out with excitement while Apollo just kept screaming. Apollo liked flying and he didn’t mind going fast but not having any control over it at all and only being able to hold on for dear life made Apollo forget his pride for a bit and Loki couldn’t help herself from having a blast. 


	6. Digging In

Loki tilted her head down as she slipped off the helmet, flipping her head back up and using a hand to fix her hair so it was on its proper part. She looked down and saw that Apollo was still clutching at her waist. 

“Off,” Loki stated, slapping at Apollo’s arms. 

“That was terrifying,” Apollo said as he let Loki go and climbed off the bike. 

“I found it thrilling.” Loki chuckled, getting off of the motorcycle herself and hanging the helmet on the handle. “I don’t think Tony’s going to be getting that back anytime soon,” Loki added as she started walking to her destroyed house, Apollo following behind her.

“So, what all are you looking for?” Apollo asked, stepping over a chunk of concrete that had been a wall. “Just anything that’s not broken?” 

“I mostly want to check for clothes and books,” Loki answered. “Everything else can be replaced but first editions can’t be.” 

“Clothing can be first editions?” Apollo caught the piece of ruble that Loki threw at him. 

“Don’t be rude.” Loki huffed, walking over to a door that was halfway gone and she pushed it open with a foot, it was too tall to step over and she wasn’t in the mood to jump over it. 

“Was this your bedroom?” Apollo asked, coming into the open space with Loki. 

“Yes, I didn’t have it that large since most of my time was spent either in my library or the living room,” Loki answered. 

“You have a library? Like, an entire room filled with books?” Apollo asked.

“I would say that it’s a little more than a room, but yes.” Loki chuckled as she started to move chunks of debris off of where her closet had been. 

“That’s awesome,” Apollo said, helping Loki toss aside a very large piece. 

“I like my books,” Loki said with a shrug and a small smile. 

“Can I ask why you’re looking for clothes when Tony has an endless supply of them? You clearly found your style and, might I add, very flattering clothing amongst them.” 

“I’m, more-or-less, looking for a specific piece,” Loki admitted, ignoring Apollo’s compliment as she went to her knees and started digging through shirts and dresses that had been torn, worry forming in her chest that what she was looking for was damaged as well. 

“Was it something you made? Because you can always remake it if it’s ripped.” Apollo said, going to his knees as well, having caught the look on Loki’s face when she looked at a ruined shirt. 

“It’s different than that. I didn’t make the dress.” Loki tossed the shirt aside and watched as Apollo joined in, now knowing that it was a dress and getting skirts and shirts out of the way. 

“Did someone give it to you?” Apollo asked, pulling out a shoe and seeing that it had been a high heel but the heel had snapped off. 

“Yes, it was a gift from…” Loki held out the word for a second before letting out a sigh, there was no reason to lie. “It was from Peter and Thor.” 

“They picked you out a dress?” Apollo asked, his doubt clear in his voice. 

“Peter has a pretty good sense of fashion and Thor knows I like black and gold.” Loki chuckled. “I still remember the day they brought it over. Thor kicked open the door and went ‘Loki! We have brought a gift!’” Loki lowered her voice as she quoted Thor, using her magic to sound exactly like him. “And then Peter came in, holding the store’s bag above his head, the biggest smile on his face.” Loki continued in her normal voice. “And they made me sit on the couch and take the dress out while they sat on the floor in front of me, both looking like small children who made something for their parents on Christmas day.” Loki laughed a little. “They were so happy to see that I did like it, I’ll admit that I tried to hide it, but Peter knows how to read faces very well.” Loki saw something gold sticking out of the pile and she reached for it, not seeing that Apollo was doing the same. Their hands touched as they placed it on the garment, a soft pause clung in the air before Loki took her hand back and cleared her throat. “Don’t-uh-don’t let them know I went through this trouble for it.” She went back to digging, glancing over at Apollo who had a smile as he worked on getting the one piece out. 

“Is this it?” Apollo asked after getting the dress out. 

“Yes!” Loki exclaimed and grabbed the dress, giving it a look over. “And it’s perfectly fine.” She added happily. 

“Is the belt a snake?” Apollo ran a finger along the belt that was attached to the belt, feeling the golden scales of it. 

“Thor loves snakes.” Loki started to laugh again. “You should ask him about the time that we were eight and I-” Loki kept laughing, unable to keep talking. “He’s great at telling it.” 

“I’ll be sure to ask when we get back.” Apollo stood up and offered a hand to Loki. Loki hesitated before taking the hand and allowing Apollo to help her to her feet. 

“It’s going to take a while to go through the books,” Loki said as she patted the dust off of her knees, even though she knew they were just going to get covered in dust again very soon. 

“It’s not like we have to go back anytime soon,” Apollo said with a shrug. “And if they need us, they can come get us.” 

“I don’t think that’s something you want.” Loki chuckled. “I’ve been chased down by them a few times and my ears still burn from their bickering.” Loki started to walk over to where his library had been. “I’m about ready to lock Steve and Tony in a room with no escape until they’ve figured out their problem.” 

“Are they fighting or something? They seem to get along fine to me.” Apollo asked. 

“They’re stubborn is what they are. They’re stubborn, clueless and are basically a married couple but aren’t actually together.” Loki listed off with her fingers. “Thor won’t let me just push their face together because he says they need to figure it out at their own pace.” Loki placed her hands on her hips and scoffed. “I don’t understand it.” 

“Love is complicated,” Apollo said. 

“Sure it is.” Loki rolled her eyes and started moving to search through the debris for her books. Apollo only sighed and joined in to help once more. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Foreshadowing?


	7. Study Break

“Name the spaces of the treble clef.” Loki read off of the sheet of paper in her hands as she sat at the ‘head’ seat of the large circular table. It was called that by Tony and only Tony since it was his spot, but the man of iron wasn’t there to stop her from sitting there.

“Face,” Peter stated as his answer, laying in the center of the table and looking at the ceiling.

“Face isn’t a letter,” Loki said.

“F-A-C-E,” Peter explained as he counted off the letters with his fingers. “It’s a trick Mrs. Wolrige taught to help us remember.”

“I see.” Loki hummed and she went to the next requirement that was listed on the study guide. “What are the spaces for the treble clef?”

“Every good boy deserves fudge.” Peter tilted his head back and laughed at the face Loki gave him. “E-G-B-D-F.” Peter had to speak slowly.

“At least those phrases are working,” Loki said with a sigh.

“I’m gonna ace this test.” Peter chuckled and rolled over to his stomach. “Mr. Stark said if I get a hundred, he’ll let me pick dinner for Friday night, you wanna come?”

“I thought I was going to your birthday dinner?” Loki placed the paper down, assuming it was time for a quick study break.

“Well, yeah.” Peter rolled some more and was now sitting up, legs crossed under him. “But that’s forever from now.”

“It’s three weeks,” Loki stated.

“That’s forever in teenager time,” Peter whined before breaking and laughing, earning an eye roll from Loki.

“Is teenager time like dog years?” Loki asked with a little chuckle when Peter pouted at her. The pout went away when a portal appeared behind Loki and Stephen stepped into the room.

“Looks like I won’t have to take much effort to find you, Loki.” Stephen smiled at Loki and Peter pressed his hands to his face to hold back his squealing.

“Are you okay?” Loki raised a brow, but Stephen caught on to why Peter had made that sound and it told him that he had listened in on him and Apollo. The kid was a lot smarter than he looked and Stephen gave himself a mental note to have a talk with him as well.

“Nothing, I just figured out where I want to eat when I get that hundred,” Peter said with a smile that said different things to Loki and Stephen.

“I’m assuming you have a test of sorts?” Stephen asked.

“Yep.” Peter popped the ‘p’. “It’s in music theory and Mr. Stark doesn’t think I can get a good grade in it since I’m a science kid and Loki’s helping me study so I can prove him wrong.”

“Well, I hope you don’t mind if I steal your study partner for a bit.” Stephen watched as Peter hummed and tapped his chin.

“Do you need anything, Dr. Strange?” Steve asked as he came into the room. “Tony’s in his lab looking at the cyclops if you’re looking for him.”

“Would you mind helping Peter study while I have Loki help me?” Stephen asked. “I’ll go down to the lab when I’m done and fill you in on my findings.”

“Wait, are you gonna do magic things? Can I come?” Peter asked, bouncing up so he was on his knees.

“You need to focus on your grades first,” Steve stated, taking the paper Loki handed him.

“But, Mr. Rogers magic-”

“Your education is just as important.” Steve cut Peter off, looking over the page. “Music theory? Oh, I know a few things about music. Did I tell you about when I was a performer myself?”

“Have fun, Peter.” Loki giggled as she stepped out of the room with Stephen, hearing the beginning of Peter’s protest before the door shut and cut him off.

“Steve was a performer?” Stephen asked.

“He punched Hitler in the face on the beat,” Loki said. “So, what is it that you need my help with?”

“Oh, yes. I was in the seams of realms and found the cause of the, what I’m going to refer to as, the Greek Realm, combining with our own. Although, by cause, I mean I can see the aftermath of the realms somehow colliding.”

“Colliding? As in they crashed into each other?” Loki asked.

“It’s hard to put it into words that makes coherent sense,” Stephen admitted. “What I can gather at the moment is that the pieces of the realms need to be separated from each other in order to send the Greeks back to their realm with little to no risk of damaging either realm.”

“Sounds tedious,” Loki said.

“Very and I’d have no problem doing it on my own since I’m used to such tasks, but I’ve discovered that there are a few things that could cause problems.”

“What kind of problems?”

“There is now an opening between the realms that anyone or thing can travel through either freely or accidentally due to it being in several places across the realms.”

“Meaning that another monster could fall through?”

“Yes.”

“Great.” Loki pinched the bridge of her nose as a silence hung in the air, a pause in the conversation. “You said the realms collided, right?” Loki got a nod in response. “Do you know why or how it happened? It’s not like realities go bouncing around.”

“That’s the part I haven’t discovered yet. None of the other realms have moved from their place but for some reason, the Greeks and ours has and are practically overlapping each other.”

“Maybe one of the Greek Gods did something that caused the realms to move, Zeus mentioned something about arguing with his father, maybe there’s something there that needs to be looked into more?”

“That’s a good idea,” Stephen said. “We can talk to him when we’ve returned.”

“Returned from where? I’m guessing that my help is more than just talking?”

“I can’t separate the pieces of the realms on my own. There are too many pieces and one pair of eyes can only see so much, and I can also only do so much when I’m in the seams and can’t cast beyond what my physical body can do and travel from seam to seam.”

“Okay.”

“Now, I know it sounds dangerous and I assure you that I can keep you safe and-did you say okay?” Stephen stopped himself.

“Sounds fun,” Loki said with a wink. 


	8. Sorting

Stephen could feel Loki’s eyes on his hands as he summoned a portal, she was defiantly determined to figure that spell out for herself. Maybe he could spare some time to show her, she already had a grasp on magic, it shouldn’t be too hard for her to get it, but magic was always something that could pull the wool over your eyes in the most unexpecting ways.

“Stepping through this portal is going to feel much different than the other one,” Stephen warned as Loki went to the opening he had created, her eyes hard as she studied the sparking outline. She was able to stop and look at the opening this time around since she wasn’t trying to get away from Apollo.

“I assume so,” Loki stated, lightly touching the edge of the portal and seeing the yellow sparks dancing across her hand.

“You weren’t as interested in studying the portal before,” Stephen commented.

“There isn’t someone getting on my nerves here,” Loki said. “I’m in no rush this time.”

“I thought you liked Peter.” Stephen teased, chuckling when Loki just gave him a look. “Let’s get to work, shall we?”

“Let’s.” Loki went into the portal first and she felt as if something hit her in the stomach. She hunched over and coughed out. Loki knew she was floating, and it had the feeling of being in water, but she could breathe. Her vision was filled with bright colors and chunks of what looked like rocks. Was this the seams?

“Stay still,” Stephen advised as he came into the area as well. He went over to Loki and placed his hands on her shoulders. “It will take just a second to adjust since you haven’t been here before.”

“I’ve had worse,” Loki said. “Ever been thrown around like a rag doll by Hulk?” Loki slowly straightened herself back up.

“I don’t think I’d survive that.” Stephen chuckled.

“Good to know I’m stronger than you.” Loki gave Stephen a smirk.

“Oh? Is that so?” Stephen smirked back and the two stayed like that for a moment, Stephen’s hands on Loki’s shoulders and Loki getting a little closer to Stephen. Loki opened her mouth to add a comment she would never say in front of Peter, but she was cut off by a large chunk of rock floating between them. “There’s a good one.” Stephen grabbed the rock, letting go of Loki and looked around for a different one. Loki chewed on the inside of her cheek, her…comment could wait till later.

“Are we separating the rocks?” Loki asked, waiting as Stephen moved away and grabbed a few of the pieces.

“They’re not rocks, per se.” Stephen went back to Loki. “They’re pieces of the realms that hardened into a familiar form.” Loki just blinked and took the piece of realm Stephen handed her. “This is one from our own realm, I’m not sure how to describe the feel of it, but you can tell the difference when you hold a piece from the Greek realm.” Stephen placed a different ‘rock’ into Loki’s other hand. “To me, they feel like different temperatures, the Greek is colder.”

“Green and red,” Loki stated as she stared at the pieces. “The Greek feels like red and ours feels like green…” Loki’s voice went soft towards the end. “That sounds weird, doesn’t it?”

“Not at all,” Stephen said with a reassuring smile that had Loki’s cheeks warming up. “That’s actually a fairly good sign that you can have such a strong distinction between the two, you’d be able to notice if there’s a completely different part of realm much easier than most.”

“How many people have you taken to the seams of realms?” Loki joked.

“It’s my go-to date area.” Stephen joked back.

“This is a date?” Loki watched Stephen’s face flush with a soft pink.

“I-uh, mean that…” Stephen cleared his throat.

“Are we making piles of the pieces?” Loki asked, freeing Stephen from having to come up with something.

“I figured it’d be a good first step, they’ll most likely all come to us and we can go and collect the stragglers.” Stephen grabbed two more chunks of realms, holding them for a second before placing them in the air on his right side. “This pile can be the Greeks and we can make ours to the left.”

“You mean right?” Loki asked with a little chuckle and Stephen just rolled his eyes, a little smile playing on his lips. “How long do you plan on keeping me here?” Loki asked as she placed one of the ‘rocks’ into the Greek pile and used the other to begin the other pile.

“I’ll give us a good hour, normally I could stay here longer but I’m not fully sure how long your mind can handle being in here.” Stephen and Loki were getting into a steady rhythm of sorting as they talked. 

“It sounds like you’re putting me in danger,” Loki said.

“Not all at, you’re strong and the worse you’ll get is a mild headache.” Stephen shrugged. 

“Headaches can get pretty dangerous with me, no one likes me when I have one.” 

“Is that how you got Hulked?” 

“Hulked?” Loki laughed. “How long have you been around Peter?” 

“Not as long as you.” Stephen grinned. “How did you even become friends with the child?” 

“He just kind of latched on to me,” Loki said. “He met me and five minutes later he said, and I quote, ‘I like this one’.” 

“Sounds like a grand compliment.” 

“Little did I know how grand it was.” Loki had a smile on her face at the memory. “The others trusted me just a little after seeing that Peter liked me, but it’s still a slippery slope with them. Tony lets me know pretty often that if I make one mistake with the kid, I’m dead.”

“Seems to me that everyone has adopted him.” 

“It won’t take long until you do as well.” 

“I already have.” Stephen chuckled. “He’s a good kid, chaotic, but good.” 

“We never know that’s going on in his mind.” Loki grabbed a new piece and paused. “Yellow?” 

“Yellow?” Stephen echoed the question. 

“This one is yellow.” Loki held out the piece and Stephen floated over. 

“Does that mean-” Stephen placed his hand on the piece and yanked it back, hissing with pain. “That’s not good.” Loki bit her tongue, knowing that her usual sarcasm may not be welcomed at the moment “We should leave, I can look into this later on my own.” 

“You can’t even touch this, you need me.” Loki protested. 

“You’re right, but we should still get out of here.” Stephen turned and opened a portal. “I know a handful of tests that could be used to...Loki?” 

“There’s more yellow,” Loki stated, moving further and further away as she started a small collection of realm pieces in her hands. “I’m coming, I’m coming.” She added when she saw Stephen heading over to her. “I figured a larger sample size will give us more to work with. I’ve seen what Tony’s done with his experiments and things tend to get destroyed.” 

“That’s a good point,” Stephen admitted. 

“I found about five, should be enough for now, right?” Loki was putting all of the pieces on one arm as she spoke, looking up and going stiff for a second, seeing something behind Stephen. Loki quickly placed her free hand on Stephen’s shoulder and used him to help swing herself around, kicked a large chunk of realm away before it slammed into them. 

“They should not be that big,” Stephen said, feeling his cape slip off. Loki didn’t have time to question the self-moving cape since it went around the two of them and pushed. Sending them barreling towards the portal as two more large chunks of realm crashed together where they had just been. 

The shift in Loki’s stomach happened again as they were sent back to Tony’s tower, landing on the table, Loki on her back and Stephen on top of her. The cape just flopped down on top of them, happy that there was no longer any more danger. 

“That happened.” Loki groaned as Stephen lifted himself to his elbows, grunting a little. 

“You okay?” Stephen asked. 

“Yeah, getting Hulked was a lot worse.” Loki chuckled. 

Peter rushed into the room, sliding on his feet to a stop, having heard the crash and he had to slap his hands over his mouth when he saw Loki and Stephen on the table. He quickly spun around and stopped the others who were about to barge in as well. 


	9. Getting Settled

“He wants it to be a Black-Tie event?” Stephen asked as he and Tony looked at a projection in the middle of the room. They were getting a closer look at the powder Stephen had collected from the Cyclopes’ eye. The autopsies from the bodies gave them little to no information, basically wasting two weeks that could have been used doing something else. 

“He probably just wants to dress up and feel like an adult.” Tony used a hand to turn the image. 

“With all that he’s been through, shouldn’t he be able to think that?” Stephen tilted his head, looking at a speck that was different than the others. 

“The kid turns sixteen in a week, he’s not an adult.” 

“And yet you trust him to fight with you.” 

“He can heal fast, he’s strong and as intelligent as we are, but he’s still a kid.” Tony closed the projection. “He’s not ready to be on his own yet. I know he can fight but I don’t want him to go alone.” 

“You sound like you’re his father,” Stephen stated, causing a pause between the two. “Let’s change the subject.” 

“Fine. Are you fucking Loki?” Tony bluntly asked, waiting for an amusing reaction.

“No.” Stephen’s calm answer was disappointing.

“Do you want to?” Maybe that will get something.

“Is that really any of your concern?” 

“Apollo does.” Tony was satisfied seeing Stephen deeply inhale, it wasn’t much, but it was enough to make Tony happy. 

“From what we have all been told, Apollo wants that with everyone.” 

“Doesn’t it upset you that he wants Loki?” 

“Wouldn’t it upset you if he was going after Steve?” Stephen was good at keeping his composure but Tony, on the other hand, was not. 

“The hell is that supposed to mean?” 

“I’m sure you’re aware.” There was another pause of silence between them and Tony pulled the projection back up, no longer wanting to look at the other man. 

“I push your buttons and you push mine, I get it, lesson learned,” Tony stated. “But you have to admit you and Loki have been getting a little buddy-buddy the past two weeks and you don’t like that the same is happening with Loki and Apollo.” 

“I thought you were done pushing buttons.” Stephen used his hand to zoom in on that one speck from before. 

“It’s hard to stop sometimes.” Tony chuckled. 

“And I will say again, it’s none of your concern.” 

Stephen wouldn’t admit out loud to Tony that he had been enjoying his time with Loki. The two of them had been working on sorting the pieces of realm almost every night. They would talk and share laughs and Stephen had learned a lot about Loki’s culture and Loki had learned human medicine from Stephen. They had plans of starting their ‘magical training’ soon, they needed a certain space for that and they hadn’t decided where to go yet. Perhaps they could ask Tony for a space to be created so they wouldn’t be far from everything. 

“Wait a minute.” Stephen zoomed in even closer. “How could that be?” 

“Gotta fill me in here, Strange,” Tony said. 

“Where is the physical sample?” Stephen stepped away from the projection. 

“It’s next to the coffee, what’s going on?” 

“I need to-” Stephen laid his hand on the powder and yanked his hand back. _Heat_. He hadn’t caught it before since he used a leaf to grab the sample. “Where’s Loki?”

“You’re not telling me anything on purpose, aren’t you?” Tony scoffed.

“Loki needs to touch this and tell me the color.” Stephen rushed out of the room. 

“The color? What color? It’s all white!” Tony grunted with annoyance when he got no response. 

Stephen went down the hall and found Peter exiting the room he had claimed. Peter perked up when he saw Stephen. 

“Hi, Dr. Strange!” Peter greeted with a big smile. 

“Do you know where Loki is?” Stephen asked.

“They’re in their room with Apollo.” Peter pointed as he talked. “Are you two going to space? Can I come this time? I like sorting things and can be a big help.” 

“We’re not heading there yet.” Stephen kept walking and Peter was walking with him. “And I’m sure I’d had several other Avengers coming for my life if I took you there.” 

“That’s when we don’t tell them,” Peter suggested.

“Would you really be able to not talk about it?” 

“No.” Peter puffed his cheeks out in a pout. “It’d be too cool.” 

“At least you’re one of the honest ones.” Stephen laughed a little, it dying off when they reached Loki’s room. 

“And he decided that the best thing to do was turn her into a cow!” Apollo screeched in laughter and slapped at his leg. Loki was laughing as well, both of them sitting on Loki’s bed. “That was the best thing Zeus thought of, turning that poor woman into a cow!” Stephen felt a sharp twang in his chest, he knew what that feeling was and wasn’t appreciative of it. 

“I got this,” Peter whispered, giving Stephen a pat on the back before rushing into the room. “Mr. Apollo!” Stephen also knew why Peter had said that to him, was he getting obvious with it?

“Hello there, Spider-boy,” Apollo said.

“Spiderman.” Peter corrected.

“Get some hairs on that chin and we’ll talk.” Apollo teased.

“That’s not a standard here,” Loki said in a corrective tone. “They go by age.” 

“That’s weird but what do you need Peter?” 

“Mr. Zeus needs to see you.” Peter tugged at Apollo’s sleeve, showing urgency. 

“And he couldn’t get me himself.” Apollo scoffed. “Alright, let’s go.” Apollo got up and followed Peter out of the room, ignoring Stephen completely as he went and Peter gave Stephen a thumbs-up. 

“I’m guessing it was you who needed me?” Loki asked.

“Guilty as charged.” Stephen watched as Loki got up and walked over to him. 

“What do you need?” Loki stopped when they were fairly close to Stephen. “Or did you just want to see me alone?” Loki had a little smirk on their lips and Stephen was very aware that they were flirting with him. They both have been going back and forth with it but nothing ever came of it. Perhaps they were the same with Apollo when the others weren’t around. Stephen didn’t know and didn’t want to make too many assumptions. 

“The powder sample I had gathered from the Cyclops, I believe it’s connected to the yellow pieces we found.” Stephen could tell that Loki was expecting a flirt back, but he knew he couldn’t keep Tony waiting too much longer without him coming down himself. “I need you to check to make sure it actually is the same kind or just similar.” 

“Sounds thrilling.” Loki stepped out of the room and Stephen rubbed at his face, feeling as if he had done something wrong but he was reassured all was fine when Loki looped their arm through his. “Are we going or not?” 

“Let’s,” Stephen said with a nod of his head, unaware of the daggers being glared into the back of his head by Apollo. 


	10. Like A Breeze

“Tell me again why you won’t use magic on these?” Apollo asked, sitting in a pile of rubble and cleaning off the cover of a book with a slightly wet rag. 

“Because it would ruin their authenticness,” Loki said as they swept some dust into a bin. 

“Then can you at least just get the rubble away? I think I have a stone splinter.” Apollo placed the now cleaned book on a pile of several others. 

“My magic is mostly illusion and healing, I can make you believe there isn’t anything in the way of the books, but you’ll quickly learn the truth and break the spell.” Loki tossed a large piece of rubble into a large bin that Tony had brought for them. 

Tony didn’t say it but Loki knew that Tony would prefer Loki to be working on their home rather than get into trouble. Thor had offered to help Loki clean and rebuild but every time Loki was going to one of the Greek Gods or Tony needed him for whatever they were doing and Loki would wave him off. Loki knew that Thor was needed more at the tower than they were, he was also a lot more liked by most of them there. Loki knew they weren’t wanted so they stayed out of the way. 

“Why does this book weigh more than me?” Apollo said with a little laugh, plopping an over-sized book in his lap. 

Apollo had been the only one who has come with Loki to help, Peter wanted to as well but he had school work to do first and was never done when Loki left. Loki did enjoy having Apollo here a bit, he was still annoying to a degree but it was nice to have someone here to talk to and they shared a lot in common due to being Gods. Loki was able to talk to Apollo about things the others wouldn’t understand besides Thor and Thor wasn’t around much. 

“It’s a collector’s item,” Loki said in response. They used their foot to move some dust and heard crunching. Loki bent down and pulled a broken frame from the rubble. The picture inside of it was one Peter had begged Loki to do. It was of Peter standing between Thor and Loki, arm up and taking a ‘selfie’. Peter had given Loki and Thor each a physical copy in some frames. Loki had kept their’s in their room so only he could see it while Thor’s was on display in his, what he called, house. 

“When I get my powers back, I’ll clean off of this with a breeze.” Apollo blew dust from one of the books and ended up coughing. 

“I’ll be sure to note to not allow you to do that.” Loki got the picture out of the frame and tucked it into their pocket, tossing the frame away and giving himself another note to buy a new frame for the picture. 

“I could also sweep you off your feet.” Apollo moved the book along as if it were flying, giving Loki a grin. 

“I wish you the best of luck with that.” Loki chuckled. Apollo’s flirting was still consistent, but Loki found themself playing along a bit. Apollo was fun, intelligent and while using flirtation for it, he was very kind. 

“So...how’s that whole sorting realms stuff going?” Apollo’s voice told Loki that he didn’t want them talking about a specific part of what he asked. 

“There’s no sign of how long it’s going to take or how far along we are,” Loki said. “Although the more pieces we put together with their own, the more stable the area we’re in feels.” 

“What about the dust stuff in the Cyclops’ eye?” Apollo saw the questioning look in Loki’s face. “I overheard Peter talking to Tony about it.” He added in explanation.

“It was the same from the realm that we can’t locate. We’re not sure where it’s from and if it’s part of the reason why you and the other Greeks are here.” Loki pushed more rubble around with their foot, no longer in the mood to work. “But we’re hoping that since we’re working with the pieces, it’ll prevent more crossovers from happening and it’s just you three here.” 

“What’s the chance another…” Apollo bit his own tongue when he saw something flying through the sky and landing a good-ways away from them. “I jinxed that, big time.” 

“Looks like they already saw it.” Loki gestured towards several more objects flying in the same path, assuming it was Tony and the others. 

“I’m going to head over there, want to join?” Apollo offered.

“Easier to be there than to be told.” Loki stepped towards Apollo and allowed him to wrap an arm around their waist and they wrapped their own around Apollo’s shoulders. Apollo stared off for a moment to see where to go and they took off. 

When they landed; Tony, Steve, Thor, Zeus, Stephen, and Peter were all already there. Loki didn’t notice the look Stephen gave Apollo, but Apollo did and smirked at him as Loki made their way to Peter. 

“Any ideas?” Loki asked.

“Nothing’s jumped out yet, so we’re thinking it might be another God,” Peter said, pointing to the large hole in the ground. 

“There hasn’t been any sound from them,” Steve said. “Do you think-”

“If it’s one of us, they’re fine. It’s probably just Iris being shy or something.” Zeus waved his hand as he spoke and went for the hole. 

“I’m assuming Hera stayed-”

“Ah, shit!” Zeus’ curse cut Loki off. “Guys, it’s Medusa, cover your eyes!” Zeus rushed back over to the group, hands over his face. 

“Did you look at her?” Apollo went up to Zeus. “Did she get you?” 

“I looked away in time, but I didn’t want to risk it more.” Zeus lowered his hands. 

“Medusa?” Peter had his suit cover his head and he went for the hole, seeing someone crawl out of it. Tony was going to protest but stopped when he saw Peter stick his hand out towards Medusa and the snake-haired woman just stared at him. “I’m Peter, it’s an honor to meet you.” 

“An honor?” Medusa scoffed with surprise. “No one’s ever ‘honored’ to see me.” 

“I am. I think you’re really cool!” Peter bounced a little. “You’re super strong and cool and just awesome.” 

“How old are you?” Medusa barely touched Peter’s hand and shook it slightly. 

“I turn sixteen in a few days,” Peter answered. 

“That’s why you’re not scared, you’re young and foolish.” Medusa crossed her arms. 

“Young yes, but I’m far from foolish.” Peter chuckled, glancing at Tony. “Oh! Wait right here!” Peter ran over to Tony, waving his arms. 

“Loki.” Loki introduced themselves to Medusa. Medusa looked at them and stiffened but blinked it away when she saw nothing happened to Loki. 

“How did...you must be like Dionysus.” Medusa nodded, agreeing with herself. 

“Yes, and I wanted to use this private moment to inform you that I know of your story and if you feel any of the fear come back because of a certain Greek we have, let me know and I’ll slit his throat before he even finishes the thought,” Loki spoke soft but harshly, letting Medusa know that they were dead serious. 

“Thank you, but I can handle myself.”

“Of course I’m just letting you know you have backup. The kid will fight for you too, trust me.” 

“Here!” Peter was now back to Medusa, holding a pair of sunglasses. “These should let you be able to look anywhere without worry.” 

“Sunglasses?” Loki asked as Medusa took the glasses and placed them on her head. 

“They’re Mr. Stark’s and his are a lot fancier than a normal pair,” Peter explained. 

“Welcome to the club.” Loki chuckled. 


End file.
